<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fuck you, lycomedes by coffeeandshakyhands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234664">fuck you, lycomedes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands'>coffeeandshakyhands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, LMAO, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, References to Depression, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, TECHNO IS A NERDDDDDD, THE EGG??? WHATS THAT???, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Therapist Cara | CaptainPuffy, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, also sequel to my oneshot “i don’t want to go out on someone else’s terms”, he goes OFFFFFFF, he hates it lmao, techno is the favorite child we all know this by now, the egg is gone, the nickname theseus is tommy’s worst nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sees a new building and a not-so-new face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC :), Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fuck you, lycomedes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AYYYYYYYY SEQUEL TO MY PREVIOUS FIC “i don’t want to go out on someone else’s terms” (you don’t have to read it to understand this just kinda provides a little bit of context)</p><p>also note: these are about the characters! i don’t hate any of the content creators!!! if u hate on the actual content creators on my fics, plz l e a v e.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy felt the cold of winter bite at his skin, extremely glad he was wearing the clothes that he was. He forgot how freezing it was all across the land, especially since he hadn’t left his home in days. Whether it was from lack of motivation or from pure boredom, that’s a question he couldn’t answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His slightly oversized hoodie hung loose on his tall, stick-like frame, the light grey article of clothing only having a L’Manberg flag patch on the shoulder. A newly knit black beanie kept his wild, blonde hair somewhat tamed. His jeans were cuffed at the bottom, only being cuffed due to the fact that they were hand-me-downs from Wilbur. His dirt-coated converse were on his feet, knee-high socks only being worn so his legs wouldn’t freeze to death.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Tommy stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket, his eyes glanced over to two people talking beside an unfamiliar building.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a rather small, being colorful and welcoming. There was a flower bed in front of the single window, nothing growing in them due to the current season. As he got closer to the building, he saw that the two people talking were Puffy and... Techno?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">No, surely, his eyes were playing tricks on him. Techno wasn’t here. He wasn’t going to do anything. He wasn’t going to blow up something else, ruin another thing that he loved. He wouldn’t dare hurt Puffy, no.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy turned sharply on his heel, beginning to walk the other way when he suddenly heard a deep voice call out a nickname he didn’t want to hear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Theseus, is that you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">Theseus. Theseus, who was exiled. Who was murdered by the man who took him in. Who died unloved and untrusted.</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy turned back around, putting on an awkward smile and attempting to steady his slightly quickened breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Techno. Why are you down here?” Tommy asked, walking over to where the two adults stood. Puffy had her familiar soft smile, the woman’s own winter clothing being adorned. Techno looked as threatening as ever, his Arctic Anarchists uniform making Tommy feel as if someone stabbed him in the side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, just talking to the Captain over here about a new business she’s startin’. Therapy office, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Figured that so many people have been through so much, I should at least try to help,” Puffy responded, her mother-like nature making Tommy feel as though he was under a warm blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d make a good therapist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, understandable. Might pay a visit myself, but I’m pretty sure I’d get a few stares if people saw me in there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4"><em>They’d be well deserved</em>, </span> <span class="s1">Tommy wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. No. He wasn’t going to piss someone else off. Especially not someone who most likely wanted him dead.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, are you going to go off to your hotel site? Heard that it’s almost done. Your dad will be happy with that,” Puffy casually questioned, glancing to see Techno’s reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy bit back a smile. He knew what she was doing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he’s been helping me build it. I’m really glad. He’s also taught me to work for things I want, I’ll admit that,” The teenager replied, Techno’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Phil’s been helping you build that hotel?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No?” Tommy responded, an equally questioning tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Puffy said that Dad was helping you build it,” The warrior replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who in hell’s name are you talking about, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Sam,” Puffy said, Techno’s face full of shock and confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Heh</em>? Sam? But Phil’s our dad, Tom-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He lost the right to call me his kid the second he killed Wilbur,” Tommy snapped, glaring at his older brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wilbur was insane!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, in that case, I should just go off and kill Dream! Might as well kill you and Phil, too! You guys blew up countries, how is Wilbur any different? He wasn’t okay, he needed mental help. What he didn’t need was his own father participating in <em>an assisted suicide</em>!” Tommy fired back, his entire body filled with rage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because we did it for a good reason!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Techno, you’re a dumbass, you know that? That country was run by a child, who didn’t know what he was doing,” Puffy butted in, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were just saying you wanted anarchy to me, like, five seconds ago!” Techno replied, his voice full of shock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Techno, we want different kinds of anarchy. I want anarchy in a sense that people can actually have fights amongst themselves and not drag others into it. You want anarchy as in <em><strong>chaos</strong></em>,” The sheep-hybrid fired back, emphasizing on the last word in her statement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t change the fact that Sam isn’t your father!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adoption papers are going to say otherwise soon, but okay, fine!” Tommy yelled back. “Sam and Puffy are the only adults who have acknowledged the fact that I have my own issues and don’t play the victim the second they don’t get their way. You said the difference between us is that you knew what loyalty was and I didn’t, but I do know what loyalty is! <em>I’m loyal to people who care about me, and who I care about back!</em> The true difference between me and you, Techno, is that I can somewhat change my reckless ways. <em><strong>You can’t.</strong></em> You never have, and you don’t seem to plan on doing so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All three people were silent, one silent in rage, another silent in shock, and the other silent in pride. Tommy exhaled loudly, turning on his heel and calling behind his shoulder,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you, Lycomedes!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please correct spelling errors in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>